


Muffin's Prophecy

by ScourgesCustomPlants



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Kittypets (Warriors), warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgesCustomPlants/pseuds/ScourgesCustomPlants





	Muffin's Prophecy

Muffin couldn't see the mouse, but she knew it was there. She carefully stalked through the tall grass, hearing the mouse chew on a fallen berry. She got ready to pounce, her muscles tense. She sprung, falling on the mouse, killing it. Muffin felt extreme satisfaction as she bit the mouse, tasting some strange flavor. Suddenly, she heard other cats walking through the grass. She turned to snarl at the new cats, but all they said was "Muffin, wake up."

"Muffin!" shouted one of her Twolegs. Muffin sat up, trying to remember her dream.

"Muffin, food's ready," persisted the Twoleg. 

Muffin groaned and walked over to her food dish, which was full of unappetizing brown pellets. She took a bite, remembering how many times she had eaten these pellets. Once, she had tried to convince her Twolegs to give her something else by leaving half-chewed pellets in one of the things they put on their paws. Her Twolegs had yowled at her a lot after that, so she didn't try that anymore. She knew what they said because a friend of hers taught her how to understand many different languages.

As she was eating, a bird landed on the windowsill. The bird tweeted once to get her attention, then said "By decree of Samuel, the meeting of the Twolegplace cats will come to order." The bird then flew off. 

One of her Twolegs ran over to the window and yowled "Stupid birds! Susanne, we really need to start closing these windows when Muffin is eating."

"Well, the air conditioner needs to be fixed! The repairman hasn't come yet!" yowled her other Twoleg.

As the Twolegs started bickering, Muffin slipped out the cat door and jumped on the fence surrounding her backyard. From there, she could see almost all of the surrounding Twoleg nests. As she looked around, another cat standing on a fence beckoned to her. She carefully walked across the interlinked fences and landed in another backyard. There were quite a few cats in the backyard, all sitting and looking at another cat, sitting on the top of a trash can.

The old cat cleared his throat and rasped "The meeting will come to order." All of the cats fell silent at once.

"As promised in last night's meeting, we will discuss the prospects of leaving the Twolegplace in search of another home," the old cat meowed. The other cats began to murmur excitedly.

The cat waited for silence, then said "As this is a democratic society, we will vote on the important matters as always. Firstly, we must discuss the prospect of when to leave. All in favor of tomorrow's dawn?" Most of the cats stood, including Muffin.

"Samuel, I'm afraid my kits won't be ready for the journey. They were just born a moon ago," said a she-cat, who had three kits sitting beside her.

"Yeah, Old Sammy! We wanna stay here!" shouted one of the kits before being silenced by the she-cat.

"Jennifer, I am sure the kits will be fine. They seem to have quite a lot of energy," Old Sammy remarked. Jennifer nodded, then sat back down.

"All in favor of tomorrow's eve?" Old Sammy inquired. Some of the cats stood up.

"And all in favor of another date?" None of the cats stood.

"It has been decided," Old Sammy yowled. "We will leave tomorrow." Many of the cats cheered.

Muffin nervously stood. "Uh, Mr. Samuel, sir?"

Old Sammy turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Will we be taking anything with us?" Muffin asked.

"Most likely not," Old Sammy replied. "Our assorted dishes would be too heavy to carry, and I'm sure we can find food and water. These collars will also need to be left behind," he said, taking off his collar.

"Also," Old Sammy said to the crowd, "we will be sleeping out here tonight, for practice of what we will probably be doing a lot over the next moon or so. I repeat: we will be sleeping out here tonight. This will most likely lower suspicion of what we will do at tomorrow's dawn." Some cats groaned, but they all took off their collars and found their own places to sleep.

Muffin decided to finish her dinner, which had been so rudely interrupted by Old Sammy's bird. As she walked back along the fence, she noticed a strange cat walking by on the fence. As she went near him, she noticed that he smelled like the strange cats in her dream. She meowed "Hey," which almost knocked him off the fence. "Come down here," she said.

The cat nervously jumped down to meet her. "I-I'm sorry, I've just never talked with a kittypet before," he said.

"A kittypet?" Muffin asked. "What's a kittypet?"

"A kittypet is a cat that lives in one of these Twolegnests," explained the tom. "I haven't introduced myself. My name is Owlwhisper."

"And mine is Muffin," Muffin said. "What a strange name! Are you new around here? Where do you live?"

"I live in the forest," Owlwhisper replied.

"But nobody lives in the forest! Who's your Twoleg?" Muffin asked.

"I'm a forest cat. I live with ThunderClan," Owlwhisper said, starting to calm down.

"Oh, you're one of those forest cats!" Muffin realized. "Why are you around here? Old Sammy said that the forest cats were scared of Twolegs!"

Owlwhisper asked "Who's Old Sammy?"

"Old Sammy is our leader," Muffin meowed.

Owlwhisper nodded, then said "Our leader sent me out to look for cats to join our Clan. We've been on hard times lately, and-"

"Then you should talk with Old Sammy! We were just gonna leave tomorrow," Muffin meowed excitedly

"Fine," Owlwhisper said.

Muffin helped Owlwhisper through the maze of fences until they landed in Old Sammy's backyard. Muffin poked Old Sammy, jarring him awake. Old Sammy looked at Owlwhisper and said sleepily "Identify yourself. You cannot easily be identified, now that my left eye is not functioning."

"I am Owlwhisper of ThunderClan. I'm guessing you're Old Sammy," Owlwhisper replied.

"Yes, your assumption is correct," Old Sammy meowed. "What is your business here? I cannot be constantly bothered with the affairs of others."

"Well, Muffin told me that you guys were gonna leave tomorrow, and our Clan needs more members, so..." Owlwhisper started.

"We would be delighted to come. Simply guide us to the destination, and we shall make ourselves at peace in our new residence, wherever it may be. Now, good night. You may sleep here if you want," Old Sammy said.

"I would like that," Owlwhisper said. "I'm sure my leader will be fine with that."

"Excellent," Old Sammy said.


End file.
